Your Family
by WinchesterGirl2975
Summary: When Dean was 16 he got a girl pregnant, but didn't know it because she left. Now here his is with a 14 year old girl and a letter from her dead mother saying that she's his kid and his responsibility. How dose he feel about his daughter being raised a hunter living on the road? Will he let her continue to hunt or get her out of harms way? This is Alexandria Mary Winchesters story.
1. Prologue

**Okay guys, so this is a story about Deans daughter. And I know there's a lot of story's like this. I just love the idea of him having a daughter, mainly because of how he acted with Krissy Chambers, it was cute. And I'll try to make it as different and original as possible. P.S. This story is told from her point of view.**

* * *

Okay, so let's get started. I'm 14 years old and my name's Alexandria Mary Winchester, normally known as Ali. Now if your thinking I'm another one of Johns, no telling how many children, your wrong. I'm actually the daughter of the infamous Dean Winchester. Only he doesn't know it yet, truth is he doesn't even know he has a kid. You see when he was 16, he meet my mom, Evelyn Montgomery. Now from the what my mom told me he was an arrogant, cocky, ass. Or in other words, just like me.

Thing is, when they where teenagers, both their families were working on the same case. Yeah that's right, not only was my dad a hunter, but so was my mom. Anyways, story goes, that once my dad found out about my mom he wanted to get to know her, so maybe he would have someone to talk to that actually understood his situation. And well, they grew kinda close, you know and... Okay this is crap, I ain't explaining the birds and the bees to you people.

Long story short, he got her knocked up with me and before she ever got the chance to tell him, her parents took her away. So I grew up on the road traveling from place to place, working jobs with my mom and grandparents. Overall it wasn't that bad considering, I mean she tried her best to be a good mom. She just never really had time for me, so I kinda raised myself, but I guess it just made me all the better hunter seeing that I could take care of myself. I mean I decapitated my first vampire when I was nine.

So why bring it up now, when I had lived all these years without him? See the thing is, my mom told me that if anything ever happened to her to come find him, and give him a note she wrote to him. Which means something obviously happened to her or I wouldn't be here now. Standing outside the door of an old rundown house located in the middle of a junk yard. Taking a deep breath, I knocked, just as a thousand thoughts swirled around in my head. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want me? What if he thinks I'm just a burden?

While all these thoughts were whirling around in my head, I hadn't even noticed that the door had opened.

"Can I help?" He asked in a deep southern accent.

"Um-uh yeah, is uh- Dean Winchester here?" I stuttered, nervously picking at my finger nails.

"Not at the moment. Who's askin'?" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I uh, my mom told me that if anything ever happened to her to find him and give him this" I said holding up the letter.

"Alright well, come on in. Him and his brother should be here soon" he said standing to the side for her to come in. "Can I get you some water" he asked as I walked into the kitchen. Holy water, I knew he wanted to make sure I wasn't a demon, and I for one didn't feel like him 'accidentally' spilling it on me.

"Sure" I said smiling. He went over to the counter and poured some holy water in a cup, then handed it to. So I tilted the glass up and drank about half of it, then set it down saying thank you.

"No problem" he said accepting me. "So, what's your name kid?" He asked with a warm hearted smile.

"Alexandria, but people usually call me Ali" I said smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ali, I'm Bobby" he said holding out his hand, which I took. Then I jumped back as I heard the door slam.

"Bobby, we're back" I heard I man with a really deep voice yell.

"Well I guess that's your call" he said to me pointing to the living room. After Bobby walked out I took a deep breath to prepare myself. I had dreamt about my dad my entire life, I mean who wouldn't wonder what there parent was like when they had never got to meet them. Then I walked out.

"Uh, Dean Winchester?" I asked walking up to the group.

"Yup, that's me, what can I do for you" he asked looking annoyed, I cringed slightly. Great I just meet him and he already hates me. So instead of saying anything I just shoved the letter to him, which he took and started to tear open. I watched as he read and his eyebrows shot up. And I might have accidentally already read the letter so I knew what it said.

_Dear Dean,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Evelyn Montgomery, we meet when we were 16 and our families were hunting a Vetala in Maine. But in the weeks before my family made me leave, we had been doing stuff, and well the day before we left, I found out something that made my family decide to take me away to begin with. I was pregnant. And before you try to decline it saying that theres no way it was yours, don't. You were my first, so it only could've been you. The only reason as to why you would be getting this letter is if something has happened to me, leaving our daughter no where else to go. Dean please take care of her, she's just a child and still needs to be looked after. Her name is Alexandria Mary Winchester, after your mother and mine. She knows about what I do and is capable of protecting herself, she's a good kid and she's no trouble at all. Dean please don't mess this up, I'm trusting you.__  
_

_Evelyn_

Now he looked up at me, his eyes boring into me. "So uh-" he started.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked. Dean just handed him the letter so Sam and Bobby read it.

"Son of a bitch" Bobby mumbled.

"So uh, I guess this means I have a niece" Sam said trying to smile for my sake. But I could tell they didn't need nor want me and I wasn't about to barge in and ruin their lives.

"Uh, look guys, my mom always worried to much. I've practically raised myself, I mean I grew up on the road so while she was working I just looked after myself. She was never really around much when I was growing up, and when she was she was usually tired or hurt, so I never bothered her. I mean I've pretty much grew up alone, so what's four more years gonna hurt right. You guys really don't have to do nothing, I'll be fine" I said in a hurry trying to walk around Dad but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No uh, that's not a good idea, I mean it's not safe out there. You should go get some sleep and we'll figure everything out in the morning" he said trying to stay calm, but I could tell he was freaking out. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, uh, you got any cloths kid?" He asked and I looked to the ground.

"No" I replied quietly."Everything burnt."

"What do..." he tried to ask, but I cut him off not wanting to talk about it.

"It's cool, I can sleep in this" I said baking up to go up stairs.

"Nah, you can borrow one of my old shirts" he said starting to walk up the stairs. "Well you comin' kid" he yelled from up the stairs, so I darted up and followed him into his room, where went to a drawer and pulled out a long sleeve navy blue shirt and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said turning to go to the bathroom to change.

"Hey Ali" he said so I turned around to look at him. He called me by my name instead of kid, that's a good thing right. "You don't know me very well so I'm just gonna tell you this, I would never throw my kid out on the streets just because I'm to lazy. I mean I might have no friggin clue how to be a dad, but that don't mean I ain't gonna try" he said causing me to smile. "By the way, the bathrooms on the left at the end of the hall."

"Okay thanks, goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight kid"

I was smiling when I walked into the bathroom, maybe he did like me. After I put the shirt on he gave me I looked in the mirror. The shirt was huge, it fell just above my knees, and it didn't help that I was 5'2 and petite, but I had muscle where needed. My curly blonde hair cascaded down past my butt, the result of me never cutting it, and my bright green eyes stood out in contrast to the navy blue and I had light freckles that dotted my nose. I hated how I looked, but for some reason I never failed to pull in the boys.

Letting out a deep sigh I walked my way to dad's room and laid down trying to get some sleep, which came quickly.

**okay so tell me if I should keep going or just drop it, I need you guys to tell me, thanks 4 readin' **


	2. Chapter 1 Jack in the Bottle

**Okay so I got a lot of reviews saying I should continue, and thanks for those. I decided that this story is set in season 5 around the time the were trying to keep the seals from gettin' broken. Also if you guys have any ideas or suggesting, there all welcomed. Thanks y'all.**

I woke up the next morning to the god damn sun shining in my eyes trough dads fucking curtains. And it doesn't really help that I am anything but a morning person, that is of course if you can't already tell. I sighed burying my head under the pillow, really not wanting to get up.

After a good 10 minutes of laying there, I finally grew enough lady balls to get up. But when I walked down to the kitchen I noticed there was no one there. I went and looked out the window and noticed their car was still here, which meant they were still here. Well, at least they didn't run off and leave me in the middle of the night, I mean I heard what dad told me last night but I still felt like a burden.

Thats when I saw the empty bottle of Jack and a half empty one setting beside it. Dammit, he went off and got totally wasted last night. But I couldn't blame him, I would have done the same thing if I was in his situation. I guess me and him were more alike than I thought, I never told anybody but I used to sneak off with bottles of vodka whenever I got down. Sad thing is, my mom never even noticed, up side is I can hold liquor better than most grown men. And since I knew today was gonna be a bitch, so I just took a little sip of the half of bottle of Jack and before I knew it, it was empty. Opps.

I knew dad was gonna have a hell of a hangover when he got up, so I decided I would make a lovely, large greasy breakfast. With pie of course. I had become accustom to making my own food over the years, and I could cook like nobody's business, especially pie! So after about an hour I had pie in the oven, a butt load of bacon placed out on the tab, eggs and hash-browns for Sam and Bobby, and my special hangover burger for dad. Five minutes later I heard someone comin' down the stairs. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Bobby. I had been taught from birth up to observe my surroundings, and yesterday I noticed how he took shorter steps and his feet scrapped the floor. Okay so maybe I was a bit paranoid.

"Wow" I heard him say. "You sure can cook can't ya' kid? Smells great."

"Thanks. I've gotten' pretty good at it over the years" I said smiling back at him.

"What on gods green earth is that thing?" He asked pointing to the 5" burger laying on a plate. Causing me to laugh.

"That my friend, is the best hangover medicine ever created" I said grinning from ear to ear. I loved the reactions I got when people saw that thing.

"Well damn, it ought to be. No telling how much grease is on that thing" he said now smiling, too. I liked him, he seemed like a cool old guy. "Sam, Dean" he yelled. "Get your asses down here now, breakfast."

Sam walked in 2 minutes later combing his hair out with his fingers, then looked up at his breakfast.

"Damn Bobby, were you in cooking mood or something this morning?" Sam asked slightly dazed and still half asleep.

"I didn't, Ali did" he said, it almost sounded as if he were proud. But why would he be, I mean he's only known me for a day.

"Damn, kid can cook can't she?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks Uncle Sammy" I said from sneaking up beside him with a wry grin, causing him to jump.

"God almighty, you scared the crap outta me, Ali" he said running his hand trough his hair.

"That was kinda the point Sammy" I said clicking my tongue, causing him to laugh.

"God you act like your dad" he said smiling.

"So I've been told" I said rummaging through the fridge for a beer. Yeah I know I'm a little young, but hey what can I say, I'm a Winchester. So after I found one I pulled it out and popped the lid off with my teeth. Talented right, I learned that little trick from a stripper my mom dropped me off with when I was 11.

When I turned around Sam and Bobby both looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you drinking?" Sam asked still looking like he saw a ghost. After starring at him for a few seconds I finally answered.

"Well no shit Sherlock" not really getting why he was so upset. I mean that was the way I was raised so how was I supposed to know that 14 year old girls didn't usually drink.

"Watch your mouth kid. And you might have gotten away with acting like a smart ass, drinking, and cussing with your mom, but that ain't gonna happen here. Now but the beer up, now" Sam said with a fatherly expression, that actually made me smile on the inside, but no way was I letting him off that easy.

"No" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"What the hell is with all the damn screaming in here" Dad yelled walking into the kitchen, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Sam's acting like a fucking bitch" I slurred with venom in my voice. Uh yeah, I probably wouldn't have said that if I wasn't wasted, but I'm not the sweetest drunk. And I kinda think dad noticed when he looked over to the sink where the other half of the Jack had been sitting.

Dad seemed to forget about his hangover for a moment and dropped his hands from his face looking at me with only what I can describe as self hatred. But I couldn't understand why he would hate himself, it wasn't his fault I got drunk.

"Where. The hell. Is. the Jack. Ali" he said trying to keep his cool, but I could tell he was slipping.

Taking a deep sigh I started. "Well, I knew that today wasn't gonna be all that fun, I mean you got wasted and I wasn't felling like I wanted to deal with life right now. I don't know" I said starring at the floor now, as a single tear ran down my face, and you know how they say the truth comes out when your drunk, well let's just say I hate Jack now. "I don't even want to be here, I hate having to come here and asking for help, I hate asking for anything. And if I were old enough to drive or get a job then I wouldn't have come. I mean don't get me wrong I loved my mom, but she was never there for me. Hell I barely even saw her, and when I did she was either drunk or researching. Don't you get it, I never had anybody, and now here you guys are acting like you actually give a damn, I-I just didn't know how to respond To that I guess. I'm sorry" now I was bawling my eyes out, and dad looked guilty as hell. So I buried it all back under the bad attitude and sarcasm, put on a smile, and wiped my tears away. "How 'bout we just eat breakfast, 'kay guys."

"Sure" dad said looking over at the food. "Looks good. But we'll probably have to go get more supplies, looks like you used quite a bit of stuff. You can take a ride to the store and help get it, 'kay Ali"

"Son of a bitch" I mumbled under my breath. I knew I was in for a speech when we got in the car. But the meal was actually really good, I felt normal and happy. It was kinda strange, but I loved it. Guess today wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be huh.

**So guys tell me what you thought. Review please.**


End file.
